Monica and Chandler
by MondlerFan941
Summary: The story is hard to explain ahead of time, but it's AU Mondler! I'll add to the summary as I write. Other characters will appear, but this is a Mondler-focused story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! This is going to be pretty different from my other stories, in that it's AU. It's based on a Mondler role play I've been doing on Twitter. It'll start on the Thanksgiving that Monica cut off Chandler's toe and then will jump to around season eight or so. I'll eventually finish my other fics but I'm not quite sure when that'll be. If anyone's interested in finishing them, just message me! The first two chapters will seem a little rushed.

* * *

Monica's POV

I looked over at the pink alarm clock on my nightstand, 2:22AM flashed in neon green. I looked back up at my ceiling fan go round and round as I replayed the events of today in my head. Why did I just have to listen to Rachel? Sure, I wanted revenge for the words I overheard Chandler say to Ross last year. They stung so badly and I just wanted him to feel the pain I had felt. But I never wanted to permanently injure him.

Sighing, I got up; I need to go to sleep. Warm milk has helped me in the past. I wandered down the dark hallway and down the stairs. There was Chandler lying awake on the couch watching TV on low. Maybe I could talk to him and apologize and explain. Maybe he'd understand. I still really liked him despite everything.

I looked at him sympathetically, "How're you feeling?" I knew the answer to this question already; I could see the pain he was in.

"Like I just had a body part sliced off." He replied with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He looked at me, "No, I think you've done enough; thanks." Then he returned his attention to his show.

I felt stuck. I watched him helplessly and swallowed the lump building in my throat, fighting the urge to get emotional on him. "I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you… I-I really like you and I was trying to flirt…" I felt myself blush.

Chandler's POV

Wait, did she just say she likes me? That's how girls act when they like you? Well, that's new. "That's a... uh interesting way to flirt…" But wait? She likes me? That's not normally how this works. Hot girls don't ever like me back. It's usually creepy ones that do…I guess I can move past what she did. I mean, it was clearly an accident. Plus she is really cute and she seems so sincere.

Suddenly all of the anger I had over what happened seemed to fade away. I sat up and motioned for her to sit by me and she did. "You know…I really like you too." I took a chance and put my arm around her, and to my surprise, she didn't move away.

She looked up at me with her beautiful crystal blue eyes "you do? But I cut off your toe"

"Well you know, I'm always into girls that cut off my limbs." I chuckled and she giggled; it's probably the cutest little giggle I've ever heard.

Monica's POV

We had been talking for hours when the moment suddenly just felt right. He caught my gaze and kissed me, softly at first but I deepened it as I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Before I knew it, we were making love on my couch. He held me close in his arms when we were finished. I had given my flower to Chandler Bing. It just felt so right and I knew then that I loved him.

* * *

AN: I lied, the second chapter and maybe third will be take place around the same time as this chapter did. Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are going to hate me for the next few chapters, BUT, keep in mind that I'll always have Mondler together and happy in the end. That said, this is my last chapter with young Mondler. The next chapter will be after they've been married a few months. This one is more of a summary because it's a lot to jam into one chapter. These chapters are basically just background information. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

Monica's POV

I glared at the bathroom counter where four pregnancy tests sat. All four are positive; all four telling me that I'm going to have a baby. This cannot be happening. It's not the way it's supposed to be. I was supposed to be married, with a house, career, and I was also supposed to be in my late twenties; not eighteen, jobless, and in college.

I had it all planned out. I left for culinary school after Christmas break and I've just started my classes. Rachel and I share a room so she's not going to buy the "I just have a virus" lie much longer. Once she finds out, I'm pretty sure everyone else will. I need a new plan.

Omniscient/Third Person POV

Monica had decided not to tell anyone but Rachel and that she would give the baby up for adoption. She didn't think it was something Chandler could handle. She knew from what Ross had told her that he was commitment phobic; which is probably why nothing ever came of that one night. She knew she'd be alone. There was no way her parents would help; she was sure of that. She wasn't prepared for this at all and she wanted her daughter to have the best. She chose adoptive parents that couldn't have children. She avoided any and all family functions once she started to show, which was pretty easy considering her parents were more concerned with Ross. Because she was tiny, she didn't ever get too big and people readily believed that she was just gaining weight back.

Monica's POV

I sat in one of the chairs in my dorm watching TV as I felt the baby kick. She was definitely going to have my strength. I have no idea how I'm going to give her up, but it's the only option. She deserves a family, and I can't give her that. I do feel bad that Chandler wasn't involved in this decision; but what if he disagreed with me? We'd probably just end up staying together for her; I don't want to be with him just because of the baby. It's just too complicated. It's better this way.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intense pain in my stomach. In that moment, Rachel walked in, reviewed the situation and told me we needed to go to the hospital. Thirteen hours later, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The couple named their daughter Elizabeth after my middle name. They were beaming and were in awe over her.

I didn't want to hold her. I knew I'd lose it right then and there and that I might end up changing my mind. I couldn't do it, though I could see she was a perfect mix of Chandler and I. The couple left with her and Rachel immediately rushed to my side and once I started crying I couldn't stop. I hated the whole situation. I've always wanted to be a mom but it's not the right time and I needed to do what was best for her.


End file.
